What People do not Know
by OperaCountess
Summary: Col.Tavington returns to London after fighting in the war.He now as to deal with London social life and all its glories.But when he meets a women that just seems to bewitch him, everybody says she is not suitable.What will become of him and his new love?


**This story would take place if Colonel Tavington hadn't died. It's basically how Tavington would have handled social life in London. This takes place right after the war.**

**I do not own any of the characters (not even the darling Colonel Tavington. T-T)**

Chapter One: Arrival in London

"Damn road" cursed Colonel Tavington as he crossed a street stepping into a deep puddle.

Walking on the streets of London was a great joy after being away from home for so long. The colonel had been fighting in America for the past 24 years, trying to defeat farmers with pitchforks. He was the Leader of the Green Dragoons, a very much feared group of British solider to colonials. Just having returned to London, he had been feeling a great sense of pride upon himself for all that he had accomplished during his serves. Even though they had surrendered, he felt much like a war hero.

Tavington walked up with the steps of a white and green townhouse with flowers pots hanging outside the window .Before knocking, he straitened up his uniform, making sure he looked as proper as could be. He knocked upon the door then gazed around the neighborhood.

A minute later, a short somewhat chubby house maid answered his knock.

"Colonel Tavington, I suspect?" she asked in a very strong, stubborn accent. "You're here to say with us?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Alright, Im Meg" she sighed," let me go fetch Sir Henton"

Again Tavington nodded.

As she walked away the Colonel took a set in a sitting room on the left. As he sat down, he noticed there hung quite a large picture of Sir Henton atop the fire place. Sir Henton was a widower in his mid 50s who could never really behave his proper age. He was a stump of a man who was the type of person who always tried to get everyone to join in his conversation. Colonel Tavington had known him since he was a young boy. Sir Henton was the one who would advise the colonel how to maintain his life once his father ruined it. He had always been there for him. Now that the war was over Sir Henton had invited him to come stay within is home for as long as he pleased. Knowing that the old man needed company after his late wife, he agreed.

Upon hearing footsteps, Colonel Tavington quickly stood up and again fixed his clothing.

"Ah, Tavington!" exclaimed Sir Henton embracing him, " How wonderful it is to see you again! Here, let me see you" stepping a few feet away he took a good look at the colonel. " My, my, you have grown into a strapping young fellow. Hasn't he Meg?"

"Yes, sir" she spoke.

" Meg, please bring us some tea" Sir Henton ordered. Meg then bowed and walked out of the room.

"Please, sit down, we have so much catching up to do! How long as it been? About 24 years?"

"I believe so" he nodded

"Really has it been that long? Seems like only yesterday that you wold come knocking on my door expecting some advice of some sort"

"I was quite young" he hinted

"Yes, you were" spoke Sir Henton pausing for a moment, remembering "Well, Colonel Tavington, how was it?" he asked

"How was it, sir?" Tavington asked puzzled.

"How was the war! What was it like? The battles, the weapons, you know?"

"Oh, it was quite exactly what I expected, very hard training for my men and some of them at the time had now idea what they were doing, I had to get everyone in line, and believe me, that was not easy. General Cornwales was the hardest to deal with. He is not as charming as people say he is. The battles were difficult, we were always doing our best, but now that I think of it I don't think we did."

"Well, we may have lost but I can see u have a sense of pride in you"

"Yes" he spoke softly, "Well enough about the war, what have you been up to?"

Just as Tavington asked, Meg came in with two cups of tea. As the evening progressed with stories of recent events and what Sir Henton had to say about his well being, they never kept track of the time. When it was soon to be 12:00, Sir Henton finally glanced up at the ticking clock on he wall.

"My god! Is that the time? Where does it all fly? Well, my boy, I think we best go to bed. I know you well want to see the town tomorrow, see what new development have happened since your time away, and it all won't do any good if you don't get a goodnight's sleep." He spoke all this as he got up and stretched a bit.

Walking away he made one last announcement, " Oh, I almost forgot, Mrs. Gage is holding a Ball tomorrow on behalf of her son's engagement. Mrs. Gage, you remember her I suspect? Yes, well her youngest son is at last getting married. Im so very glad she chose it for tomorrow just in time for your return. This shall be very fun, indeed. Well, goodnight"

Tavington gave him a quick smirk as he walked away. _'That man still gets excited over Balls at his age'_ he thought.

"Tomorrow shall be a very promising day" he told himself as he walked up the stairs.

**That's the end up the first chapter, please tell me what your think and if I should continue.**

**- **


End file.
